


High on love

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Love Addiction, M/M, Not Actually Drugs, One Night Stands, POV Kozume Kenma, Suggestive Themes, very occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Day 5 of Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020: Reputation + Don’t blame meKozume Kenma is addicted to Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	High on love

**Author's Note:**

> "Don’t blame me" is probably my favorite song of Taylor Swift. And ughhh It’s so UNDERRATED... 😫😫  
> You should listen to it as you read this KuroKen one-shot!!  
> Enjoy!!

  
  


_I get so high, oh!_

_Every time you're, every time you're lovin' me_

_Trip of my life, oh!_

_Every time you're, every time you're touchin' me_

_Oh, Lord, save me._

_My drug is my baby_

_I'll be usin’ for the rest of my life_

  
  
  


Everyone warned me really, my parents, the teachers at school, those dumb tv commercials, your favorite celebrity… they all warned me about the addiction to drugs, about the guy with crazy eyes in the corner trying to drown you with him, about the nudity of the streets exchanging a coin for placer. And yet, no one warned me about those hazel eyes, a storm waiting to break and swallow you whole making you lose everything you own, everything you are. A sparkle in the darkness telling you to stay, so that’s what I did. 

  
  


They never broke eye contact as the taller young man was walking towards him, a high-priced strong caramel drink on his hand and his even more expensive heart on the other. A sly smile on the stranger's face as the nameless guy who was trying to take him home is stuttering in his presence. Kenma doesn’t mind, he never plays twice with a toy. 

  
  


They are probably five feet apart, but he can still feel his warm aura wanting him, Kenma chuckles, It’s always easy. Oh, how wrong he was. 

  
  


Silence remains but he’s not bored yet, he is just waiting because he is patient, he is composed, he never lowers to their level. Always high, always first. He puts his delicate finger on top of his glass and starts making circular motions, his eyes fixated on his bitter free drink. People are laughing and whispering, drinking and yelling, he can hear them.

  
  


"Kuroo Tetsurou." The man in the fancy suit says, his voice rough and confident. And he can no longer hear anything or anyone, he only hears the sound of silence and the calm breathing of Kuroo Tetsurou.

  
  


Kenma turns half of his body to face him, his left hand is still resting on his cheek as he plays his every Friday night part. He knew what the stranger was doing, both of them were doing it after all. He was analyzing every slight movement of him, so he makes sure to curl his lips into a little smile. Eyes following each other as the taller waits for an answer.

  
  


"You can call me whatever you want."

  
  


Kuroo Tetsurou did exactly that. 

  
  


Maybe that's what he did wrong, he gave him too much power over him. Both of them were breathing fast and satisfied, Kuroo’s broad chest still shining with the salty drops of sweat, the strong scent of their encounter was lingering in the room. Such an intoxicating scent, that when those desirous hazel eyes asked him to stay, Kenma had no choice but to say yes. 

  
  


His muscular arms holding him as he was waking up against his chest, the delicious homemade breakfast at the kitchen table, the small talk about their lives, the soft kiss on his lips as they were saying goodbye and the number of Kuroo Tetsurou saved on his phone was something that should have never happened. But for some reason Kenma wanted to see those hazel eyes again. 

  
  


Of course he realized that something was happening, something was different. The feeling in his chest wasn't normal, his heart was beating fast, his husky voice was still echoing in his ears, and every time he touched the marked skin that Kuroo had left with his mouth last night, he felt goosebumps. His mind was yelling at him, _warning him_ but he wasn't really listening. The sound of Kuroo's laughter over the phone was simply stronger.

  
  
  


“Too dangerous.” Kenma had finally realized when he was laying in bed at four am waiting for a reply from Kuroo to his text. The only thing that had kept him awake this late before were his video games. “Only a game,” he repeated to himself trying to engrave it into his brain when he ignored Kuroo Tetsurou’s calls and went straight to his favorite bar waiting for someone else to distract him.

  
  
  


His hand ached at the stranger's touch. 

  
  


And his heart was craving for Kuroo Tetsurou. 

  
  
  


He couldn't help the smile that his lips were forming when he saw those bright hazel eyes in front of him. A glimpse of coldness dancing around on the surface, but looking closely he saw nothing but warmth spreading across his soft expression. That same expression now burning with passion as they are in his messy room refusing to let go of the other 

  
  
  


Addictive.

  
  


That’s how he would describe their encounters. 

  
  


And scary.

  
  


Yet… he wants more. 

  
  
  


It was affecting him and he knows it, his sleep schedule, his lifestyle, his thoughts, his choices… there isn’t a second throughout the day where Kenma would not think about him. His scent, his voice, the sound of his ridiculous laughter, his sly smile, the feeling of his fingertips caressing his long hair, his kisses. All day, all night, just Kuroo Tetsurou. 

  
  


He has been waiting by the phone the entire day for his name to show up on the screen, his hands are aching for pressing the call button, but of course he doesn’t. Kuroo always calls him first. He is the weak one.

  
  


“Sorry I didn’t call you yesterday, I had a long meeting in the morning and a shitful pile of work after." 

  
  


“It’s okay," he counts the seconds on his mind as no to look too eager. "Are you coming to the bar tonight?” 

  
  


He bites his bottom lip until he hears him sigh. His stomach dropped when he heard the “No”. What was wrong with him? He saw him four days ago... Could he not just find another? Was he that desperate? 

  
  


“Can I come then? I'll bring take out." Apparently he was.

  
  


“I would love that." But he doesn't care anymore because he can almost hear the smile on his voice.

  
  
  


His chest feels like it will explode every time he sees him, he can't remember the last time he was this happy. He was on the clouds floating with every sweet word Kuroo has ever said to him. His feet couldn't reach the ground anymore. Higher and higher. He can't have enough of him.

  
  


The joy accumulates in his body and he's not able to contain it anymore, it's spreading more and more, to his face making him smile all the time, to his hands trying to intertwine them with Kuroo to the entire world to see, to his eyes making them shine and still... it wasn't enough. Should he scream it? Should he try to make more friends just to tell them how happy he is? Should he just say it out loud?

  
  


He is truly in a heady trance.

  
  


But the fire still resides in his soul. And Kenma doesn't feel like flying anymore. 

  
  


It only made it worse.

  
  


Because now Kuroo Tetsurou has complete power over him and he misses him like crazy. A small heated fight turned into a cold long silence.

  
  


Kenma can't take it, he needs him, he wants him, he loves him. 

  
  


So, for the first time he tells him first, because he doesn't want him gone, he wants him with him. He's part of his life, he holds his heart in his hand and their souls are now intertwined. Kenma thought it was impossible for this feeling to keep growing, he immediately realized that he was wrong when Kuroo answered him back with those three words with tears rolling down his face and _that smile_ on his lips. Will it be too greedy to want more? 

  
  


Love, a small and yet big word. It changes you, he heard someone say once, and Kenma agrees. He changed for Kuroo, to be better, to be worthy. 

  
  


"I want to be the best version of myself too." Kuroo says while carding his fingers through his long hair after agreeing to live together.

  
  


More and more, more of him.

  
  


He cannot longer run, he cannot longer hide. He closes his golden eyes and he accepts it. The happy moments, the sad stories, the fights, the two am kisses, the comfortable silence between the two, he takes everything that his _love_ gives him. Kenma is his. 

  
  


They wonder who is to blame. Of course it was Kuro’s fault, his eyes resemble his favorite hot drink. A sweet melted chocolate with a touch of caramel on a cold winter day. “Too addicting,” he says jokingly but completely aware that it’s absolutely true. 

  
  


“Addicting yes, but yours are like the sun, necessary. Warming the world with their golden light. I could feel them looking straight into my soul, you had me from that moment. Just one look was enough to make me crazy for you.”

Their love is intoxicating, both of them float in the air holding each other waiting for not to fall. Getting higher and higher because they can't have enough of the other. 

  
  
  


Kozume Kenma is addicted to Kuroo Tetsurou as much as Kuroo Tetsurou is addicted to Kozume Kenma.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write more for this event, but my brain hasn't been working properly since like a month… Well, hope you liked it.
> 
> [My twitter!!](https://twitter.com/readsvale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel ❤❤


End file.
